Who Do I Believe?
by Angel of Darkness12345
Summary: Will is doubting if her friends believes in her anymore. Will and Shagon becomes friends. Sequel to "The Secret".


Chapter 2 (two)- Who Do I believe? 

Five days passed after Will revealed her secret. Will was almost used to her new powers. However, Nerissa's patience was wearing thin. The Knights of Destruction must prove they were up for the task. So, all four Knights and Nerissa herself were sitting around a fire on Mount Thanos, discussing their ideas to somehow put Nerissa's plan to action.

Suddenly, a fold appeared above them. The Guardians (except Will), _not transformed_, came crashing down and collided with the Knights.

"Whoops!" Hay Lin apologized lamely. "Didn't mean to interrupt something!"

Ember narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Playing a game. Us four Guardians against Will!"

Will, in her Zafyra form, stepped out of the dark.

"Here's some advice. Learn to keep your mouth shut, so you won't give away your hiding place!"

A wall made of pure black energy surrounded the Guardians, while Will gracefully touched down on the ground. "Give up?"

"Never!" Taranee growled, a little too harshly.

With a wave of her hand, Will conjured up black ropes that snaked around the four Guardians, immobilizing them completely.

"Not what?" Hay Lin shrieked. She desperately squirmed against her bindings, but it was useless.

"Let me think. Let me think." Cornelia racked her brain for some sort of strategy that would save their lives, but her mind became blank in terror.

Will's hands were crackling with blue-colored electricity.

An idea clicked in Cornelia's mind. "Concentrate like never before! Hit her with one final blow!"

The four Guardians closed their eyes, willing to be set free.

The magic ropes that bounded them and the wall suddenly became glass, then both shattered by themselves into a dozen of pieces. Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin opened their eyes, determined as ever. Their fingers were already wiggling, summoning up blue, orange, green, and silver wisps of magic.

Cornelia braced herself. "NOW!_" _

___Fzap!_

In perfect timing, the four girls together unleashed their most destructive and deadly blast of magic they ever created without help. The four-colored beams somehow merged together into a single, straight line of white-hot magic.

Expecting to see Will's unconscious body laying on the snow-covered ground, everyone, including Nerissa, was left open-mouth (except Shagon, who jumped back at least ten feet in disbelief) when they saw Will not even down. Will was casually leaning behind a bubble prison that encased the white magic. Now, the former straight beam of magic was in a shape of a round ball.

Will let the bubble vanish without a sound. Her claws grew longer. She reared back and used her claws to slash with full power at the floating white ball of magic. The impact made a earsplitting, metallic _twannngggg!_ Will launched it right the white ball, pulsing with indestructible power, right to the Guardians. It zinged toward them like a missile.

The Guardians were thrown in the air. The force didn't knocked them out. It was a miracle. However, after using all their power for their "final blow", the last of their strength abandoned them.

Will caught them before they crashed in the ground and set them next to the shocked Knights of Destruction. Nerissa frowned in disappointment at the four Guardians.

"Did you really had to hit us thathard?" Irma scowled coldly at Will.

The Knights studied the Guardians closely. Bruises covered them. They were a mess.

Tridart snickered. "Now you know how _we _felt when Will beat us."

Cornelia dusted herself off. "Now, you have to sing that song you've been working on.

Will pulled out a guitar from thin air. "This song was really for Matt. Of course, Shagon prevented that from happening. So, I'll just sing it to all of you. By the way, this is Matt's guitar. The song's called 'Keep Holding On'."

**"You're not alone. Together we stand. I'll be by your side; you know I'll take your hand. When it gets cold and it feels like the end. There's no place to go; you know I won't give in. No, I won't give in."**

**"Keep holding on. Cause you we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong. Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. There's nothing you could say. There's nothing you can do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on. Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through."**

**"So far away, I wish you were here. Before it's too late, this could all disappear. Before the door's close and it comes to an end, with you by my side, I will fight and defend. I'll fight and defend. Yeah, yeah!"**

**"Keep holding on. Cause you we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong. Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. There's nothing you could say. There's nothing you can do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on. Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through."**

**"Here when I say when I say, I believe. Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny. Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"**

**"La da da da. La da da da. La da da da da da da da da. Keep holding on. Cause you we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong. Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. There's nothing you could say. There's nothing you can do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on. Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Keep holding on. Keep holding on."**

**"There's nothing you could say. There's nothing you can do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on. Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through."**

"Is it good?" Will asked Shagon. Shagon was stunned. She was asking _him _if he thinks it was good.

"It's a very touching song. You are a talented songwriter."

Will blushed. "Well, gotta go. I don't want to be grounded for being late for dinner." With that, she made a fold with the Heart of Kandrakar.

Taranee leaned against Khor. "She left us!"

Cornelia rolled her eyes. "Great! Now, we can't get home until who-knows-when."

"I'm gonna give that girl a piece of my mind. What a leader she is!" Irma fumed.

"Why did Will ask me if I liked the song?" Shagon asked.

"She likes you. That's why she didn't want to fight you."

"_Say what?" _

"You heard me! I know, right? How would anyone like that jerk?"

"I'm right here." Shagon reminded her. His eyes were glowing green, ready to shoot her down.

The other Guardians hid in the cave for cover.

"Aren't you going to help me defend against him?"

"Hell no! Will gives out orders that we have to help each other, but she's not here. So, we'll be hiding in here. Good luck, though!" Hay Lin called out.

_The Next Day- Friday, after school_

Will was running down the sidewalk at full speed. She was going to the pet store she worked part time during the week. Almost forgetting the Guardians on Mount Thanos after she left, Will gulped. Luckily, she came back for them, before Shagon had the chance to rip Irma's head off. Before she made a fold, she scolded Irma for calling Shagon a jerk. In return, she informed Will that she revealed that she told the Knights, particularly Shagon, her secret. After Will recovered from her shock, she almost killed Irma herself. If it wasn't for Nerissa, Will might have sent Irma to hell by now. She sighed when she remembered after Will admitted Irma was right: she did liked Shagon.

_Shagon used his left arm to give Will a hug and his right hand to cup her chin. He gently lifted it up._

_"Take care."_

_Will slapped his hands away. "I hope I never have to see you again. I don't want to hurt my friends because of you, even if I do like you."_

_Astonished of her sudden disgust toward him, he let go of his grip. Will backed away. Then, she and the other Guardians disappeared in a fold. It vanished as they walked through it._

That took a lot of courage for her to tell Shagon to just back off. Will was grateful when Mr. Olsen, Matt's grandfather and owner of the pet store, half-dragged her in the door.

"Come in, come in!" he welcomed her eagerly.

There, leaning against on the wall, was Matt!

"Matt? Is that you?" Will whispered breathlessly.

Matt opened his mouth to reply, when the phone rang. Mr. Olsen grabbed the phone and zipped in the other room. As soon as the door closed, Will kissed him on the lips. Matt used his left hand to hug her and his right hand to cup her chin. Then, Will suddenly pulled back. That gesture was too familiar.

"You..." Will gasped angrily.

"Yes, it's me. Too bad your wish won't come true." Matt, rather Shagon, leaned in to kiss her back.

"I gotta go." She sensed sparks of blue lightning, flashing from her fingertips, as if struggling to be set free. She dangerously close to letting the magic loose, when a voice in her head growled _"Don't you dare..." _Will reluctantly obeyed the mysterious voice.

_Later that evening- in the basement of the Silver Dragon _

"Damn, Will! Why didn't you want to lash it out on him? You shouldn't be afraid to hurt him, when he hurt you more!" Irma complained.

"And expose my identity of a Guardian? Are you trying to ruin my life? " Will squeaked out.

"You're not even a Guardian anymore! Why can't you understand the fact that ever since you became Zafyra, you aren't yourself anymore?" Hay Lin snorted.

"I became Zafyra? What are you blabbering about? I'm still me...right?" Will's last sentence came out as a whisper.

The other Guardians didn't respond, but Will knew their answer.

Will teletransported out of the Silver Dragon. Feeling confused and angry, she went to take a walk. Lately, taking walks in the evenings became a habit for Will. It calmed her down easily, if she had a bad day. After grabbing her jacket and bike, she wrote a note to her mom that she'll be taking a ride with her bike for a _very _long time, so don't heat her up dinner because she'll buy some takeout. Then, she stuck the note on her bedroom door. Her mom usually go up to her room and knock on her door to let her know dinner was ready, so Will was sure she'll see her note there. She pedaled around the corner.

"What if they're right? Sure, my powers boosted my confidence in the long shot. But, did I changed so much that the Guardians had to turn against me?"

_at night-9:30 PM  
_

The members of Wreck 55, Matt's band, were sitting outside on the steps of Matt's house.

Nigel was chewing a hamburger while talking to "Matt", but he managed to talk clearly, anyway. "So, Taranee and I started dating a couple days ago. I was hoping we can play a song for her."

Will was riding her bike past them. She didn't seem to notice them, until Nigel called out to her.

"Hey, Will. What's up? I never saw you up this late."

Will, trembling, slammed on the breaks of the bike. Then, she rode up to them. "Is there a rule I can't go for a walk on the weekend to clear my head?"

"I was just asking. God, you must be pissed. What happened?"

At the thought of that question, Will broke down.

"My friends and I...we had a fight. They claimed I changed over the past days."

Matt eyed her suspiciously. "Harsh."

Nigel frowned. "Are you hungry? There's an extra burger on the table."

"I'm not hungry." Will insisted.

"Just take it. I'll get it for you." The three boys, except "Matt", walked in the house.

"Why do you follow me everywhere?" Nigel demanded to the two boys following him to the kitchen.

Their voices faded, leaving Shagon and Will alone.

Will clenched her fists.

Shagon sat beside her. "Is something bothering you?"

Will nodded miserly.

"For a moment, I started to like being the leader of W.I.T.C.H.! I mean, if it felt cool guiding my friends and feel them rally behind me when I make a decision. But, now everything changed..."

Will couldn't bring herself to look at Shagon's reaction to her words. She can just imagine the insults he was probably thinking in his head, waiting to shove them in her face and hurt her more than she already was. She even had a feeling the other Knights, perhaps Nerissa herself, were watching this. Can this get any worse?

"Here." Nigel handed Will a large box. "There's fries in the box, too. You can eat it, when you're at home. I already heat it up with the microwave. Well, we better go home. See you, Matt. I wish you good luck that you'll feel better tomorrow, Will." With that, the three boys got up and walked around the corner.

"Too bad your wish won't come true." Will whimpered sadly, repeating Shagon's exact words that afternoon.

Shagon remembered and he sighed in defeat. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

Will felt tears in her eyes. She impatiently brushed them away.

"You're the only one who understands me."

Will and Shagon locked eyes for three seconds.

Shagon stood up and held her hand tightly. "Want me to walk you home?"

"Sure..."

Around midnight, Shagon unglamoured and folded to Mount Thanos. When he arrived, the Knights and Nerissa were patiently waiting for him. Shagon bowed respectfully. Nerissa gave a sinister laugh.

"We are one step closer to controlling Will...thanks to your kindness, Shagon. Keep it up!"

_Saturday-late at night  
_

Will was flying above town as Zafyra. She was minding her own business and having the time of her life, when four shadows towered behind her. Will whirled around. Just as she guessed, the four Knights had surrounded her. She was outnumbered.

Shagon flew over to her. "Hi."

Will sneered at him. "Stay away from me, you jerk!"

Shagon wasn't giving up. "Four days ago, you claimed that I'm the only one who understands you. But, we all want to help."

Will wasn't listening. She was looking down at her boots. "I didn't mean it that way..."

"Do you have another song?"

Will's back was facing Shagon. "Yes."

"Can we hear it?" Tridart asked her kindly.

Will whirled around and slashed her claws on his face. "Excuse me?"

Shagon flew between them. Will calmed down. If Shagon wasn't here, she would might as well finish the other three Knights without hesitating.

"Will, I'm curious. I want to hear it."

Will's anger in her eyes faded. "Okay."

She pulled out Matt's guitar out of thin air and started playing it. Then, she started singing.

**"All this talking to you. I don't know what to do. I don't know where you stand. What's inside of you head? All this thinkin' of you. Is that what you're doing too? You're always on my mind. I talk about you all of the time."**

**"Don't waste another day. Don't waste another minute. I can't wait to see your face. Just to show you how much I'm in it. So open up your heart. Help me understand. Please tell me who you are, so I can show you who I am."  
**

**"You're just standing by. You're just wasting time. Why don't you just tell me the truth about me and you? And as the time goes by, I hope you realize if you ask me to, I just might be with you."  
**

******"Don't waste another day. Don't waste another minute. I can't wait to see your face. Just to show you how much I'm in it. So open up your heart. Help me understand. Please tell me who you are, so I can show you who I am." **

******"Stop standing there, standing there. And stop acting like you don't care. And stop being you scared, being scared. Stop acting like you don't care!"  
**

**************"So, don't waste another day. Don't waste another minute. I can't wait to see your face. Just to show you how much I'm in it. So open up your heart. Help me understand. Please tell me who you are, so I can show you who I am. So, d********on't waste another day. Don't waste another minute. I can't wait to see your face. Just to show you how much I'm in it. So open up your heart. Help me understand. Please tell me who you are, so I can show you who I am. Who I am, who I am, who I am.**

Even though Shagon had a mask on, it wasn't hard to tell he was happy. "I like it. I'm guessing the song is for me."

Will seemed nervous, embarrassed, and annoyed all at once. "Then, you must be a really good guesser."

Then, she started to fly away.

"Where are you going?"

"To Mount Thanos. Where else?" Will snapped.

Shagon had enough. She was nice one second, then mean the next.

"Why are you like this, Will?"

Will whirled around to face him with a single tear rolling down her pale cheek. "_SHUT UP__!_"

Will stiffened, considering to tell them the truth. "Do you really want to know why?"

The Knights nodded curiously. "Why are you so cold and bitter, ever since you got your new powers?"

There was a long pause before Will answered.

"I never wanted new powers, much less ask for them. But, I was tricked into owning these mysterious powers. A bright light coming from the sky claimed it wanted to 'reward' me with stronger powers than Quintessence. But, it really wanted to take control of me. It wanted...to make me her servant. I managed to snap out of the mind control, but she managed to slip some of her powers in me. Now, her powers are a part of me. A horrible reminder."

"Nice story. How come you told it to your enemies, instead to your best friends?" a voice quipped. It was Taranee's. The Guardians flew in front of Will.

Will looked as if she was going to faint. "How did you transform?"

"We can transform by ourselves now, Will. We don't need the Heart to transform us anymore."

Hay Lin laughed darkly. "You're not the only one who got new powers."

"You too? A bright light said it wanted to reward with stronger powers?"

Cornelia smiled innocently. "Yep. Now you're not alone."

Irma put a hand on Will's shoulder and squeezed it too tight. "We're a team. We won't abandon you. By the way, love your song."

Will pulled away and flew to the Knights.

The Guardians rolled their eyes. "Stop being paranoid." they snickered.

Will struggled to remain calm. "How can I trust you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you were really my friends, you'll-"

"Come on! You know it's us." Cornelia assured her. "Just promise you won't hang out with the Knights. They're the enemies, even if you do like Shagon. In fact, you should just get over him."

Will chocked out her words. "I promise."

"Good. Well, we better go! It's pretty late." Taranee announced with an exaggerated yawn. "You coming, Will?"

"Later."

"Your choice." Cornelia shrugged. Then, they flew away.

Will buried her face in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Shagon asked carefully.

"I want to keep hanging out with you."

The Knights stared at Will.

Nerissa teletransported behind them. "Am I interrupting?"

"No." Will lied. It was obvious she was.

Shagon pretended to think. "If you want my opinion, don't listen to them."

Will rested her aching head against Shagon's arm. Her pale, red eyes gave a faint, dull glow, filled with sadness and concern. "This is so confusing! You tell me one thing, and the Guardians tell me another."

Will's lips formed a permanent pout. "It's as if there were two Wills." Will mused out loud. "Two ways of thinking."

Will could have never looked more helpless than this moment. "The truth is...I don't want to let my friends down. The Guardians are counting on me. With Elyon taken hostage by _someone_,"-Will sneered at Nerissa before continuing- "Meridian is in trouble."

Will gazed up at Shagon and sighed. "But, I also want to have some fun myself. My new powers and you are the only thing that makes sense in this messed-up life."

Ember tapped her chin. "I say to disobey her order and continue hanging out with us."

Will stared, dumbfounded. " 'Order?' That's not what Cornelia meant. She would never-"

Tridart played along with Ember. "Then, she commanded you, then? Doesn't it cross your mind that Cornelia wants to be in charge for once? That she wonders why _you_ are the leader, not her?"

Will's eyes widened and half-glared at him. "H-huh? That's not it...it can't be! You're just trying to turn me against the Guardians, that's what you're doing!"

"Are you sure? Think about it. Cornelia's everything you aren't. The Guardians might even agree with me. I bet they're only pretending to like you because you're part of the group. They have to tolerate you because they have to!

Will growled skeptically. Shagon held his breath. Would she believe him? Or would this lead to another fight?

Hurt flashed into Will's eyes. When Will finally spoke, tears were rushing down her face. "You're right. It's so obvious. Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin are water, fire, earth, and air. They fit like peas in a pod. Meanwhile, I'm the odd Guardian out. I thought they were my friends, but I was wrong. I don't know who to believe anymore."

Ember looked up at the night sky. "You should come with us when we fly around this town. You're not the only one who likes getting a breath of fresh air every once in a while.

Shagon wrapped his wings around her. "Will..."

Will opened her eyes. "What?"

"I like you, too."

_12:45 A.M. _

Shagon and Will were flying above the town together. They were right below the clouds. The wind was calm and the moon was shining brightly. It was a perfect night, indeed. They landed near Matt's house. Suddenly, Will's hair grew thicker. Her red eyes faded to cold, hard black. Her smooth wings grew feathers. Her claws grew even sharper, until they were like knives and curled in slightly. The Heart of Kandrakar floated lazily as it morphed slowly into a crown, shining with the moonlight. It was black, ironically, and it had spikes on top. It floated and gently placed itself on Will's head.

Will tried to transform back to her human form. "It's not working!" she cried in horror.

"I know."

Will, confused, stepped toward him. "What?"

"Don't you get it? This is your true form. Glamour yourself as Will."

Will focused all her magic and she glamoured. Shagon also glamoured himself as Matt. They hugged.

"Wanna stay over my house?" Shagon asked slyly.

Will punched him in the arm.

Shagon rolled his eyes. "Wanna stay over at _Matt's _house with me?"

This time, Will smiled. "Sure. I told my mom I'm staying at Matt's house anyway."

With that, they went inside the house and kissed good night on the lips.

Shagon laughed. "Tomorrow, the Knights are attacking Kandrakar and I'm in charge of the ambush."

Will rolled her eyes playfully. "Good luck with that! The Guardians and I will be ready."

" I thought they aren't your friends."

"I know. But, I'll prove them wrong, and you're helping me!"

"No problem. But, you owe me one."

They jumped into bed, did a fist bump, and pulled the blanket up. They fell asleep with Shagon's arm wrapped around Will's waist and Will's head resting against Shagon's chest.

_On Mount Thanos _

The other knights were watching them with a mirror.

Tridart smiled sincerely. "We had gain Will's trust. More importantly, Shagon gained Will's _love._"

Ember made a sound like she was throwing up. "Hey, let's not go too far!"

Nerissa stared at Will, sleeping. "I think Will make a fine knight."

Khor's ears stuck up, alarmed. He seemed to understand what she said.

Aghast, Ember and Tridart ran up to her. "Master, you're not thinking..."

Nerissa turned them away. "I want Will to be my fifth Knight of Destruction. **She will be known as Zafyra, the Angel of Darkness!"**

_**That's all I can do for now. But, one thing's for sure: I will update soon! The plot is basically driven from Will's doubt if her friends still believes in her, as if she's a leader after all. The songs in the story, "Keep Holding On" and "Stop Standing There", are both really by my favorite singer Avril Lavigne. Check them out to hear the real songs with the music. For the next chapter, I will be adding more songs by Avril Lavigne. **__**You know Shagon have feelings for Will, too. BTW, I thought it was funny that Will and Shagon slept together. Will their new relationship work out or is it just a love not meant to be? Find out in Chapter 3.  
**_

_****__**Until next time! ;D  
**_


End file.
